


Reflections in the Water

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [6]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting under Waterloo Bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: And summers lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimmd;  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or natures changing course untrimmd;  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
> (Sonnet XVIII by William Shakespeare)

**Reflections in the Water**

She isn't surprised to find him there, because he's spent a great deal of time in this place. He never says so, but it has become his place to think, reflect and contemplate. She believes him when he says that it is also the place where he finds peace.

Over Luke.

The bridge has become some sort of a staple in their memories. The four of them tend to meet here or inevitably end up here at some point when they all get together. Even Frankie comes by and that's saying something.

She slowly makes her way up the steps towards the fence. It's as dirty as ever, rubbish on the ground, the bench still not repaired and not even remotely fit for sitting. It doesn't matter, they always stand by the fence.

It's what he does now, gazing out on the play of light on the uneven surface of the river. He doesn't notice her, his gaze focussed on the water, and the noise of the traffic is loud enough to swallow the sound of her steps. He doesn't react when she comes to stand next to him and she doesn't say a word.

Something must have brought him here today, so she searches his face for a sign. He doesn't give much away, but his expression is calm, so she isn't too worried.

"What is it, Boyd?" she finally asks, her voice quiet against the barrage of sound of the summery city. There are people out and about, relishing in the one-day summer they've been granted. All of London seems to have come out and yet, there's just the two of them under Waterloo Bridge.

He doesn't answer, just gestures with his chin towards the water. The sun is reflecting on the surface, throwing back almost blinding white and golden lights. It's beautiful and lively, warm and cooling at the same time. Very soothing.

Looking in the direction and seeing this display, she has an epiphany. White, golden, fair, yet soothing and cool. She remembers the winter day and the scarf in a box, the champagne and the cake. They were the last ones in her office, sitting down on the sofa, just chatting. Like mother and daughter.

She remembers her face, her smile, the ready wit.

She also remembers the blood, the broken eyes, and in another epiphany realizes what day it is. August 16th. It wasn't warm and sunny then, and even if it had been, it would have felt like the coldest day on Earth.

The thought makes her swallow, her heart suddenly in her throat, breathing made difficult. She gasps at the sudden pain, usually dim, but now sharp again. Turning away, she tries to gather her strength and tamp down on her emotion. He's never good with that and if he's come here today, then the date troubles him more than he'd admit. Dealing with her grief too would make it just that much worse for him.

It surprises her when she can suddenly feel his chest against her back, his body providing a pillar to lean on, and then he even slips his arms around her from behind. Leaning back against him, she takes a few centring breaths, a smile forming when he buries his face in her neck.

They aren't that physical with each other in public usually, but it matters little for the moment.

After a while, they turn back towards the sunny side of the bridge, where the lights still bathe the world in white and gold and warmth.

"You know, to me she always looked a bit like the sun on freshly fallen snow," she says after a while, fully expecting him to scoff at such a frilly and touchy-feely notion. He doesn't reply, just holds her tighter.

When he speaks, he sounds hoarse, almost choked with emotion he'll probably only show to her and only when they are alone. "To me, she had a bit of summer - the both of you. Sounds stupid, but the two of you together... That was like family."

There is an unspoken agreement that she'll never repeat his words to anybody else, and only a few would probably believe her anyway. "We were a family," she says finally. "And we are one now."

They are quiet again, contemplating the truth of this statement while they still hold on to each other.

The sun is very slowly sinking, afternoon languidly turning into early evening. The noise of traffic begins to lessen, giving the lapping waves of the river a chance to do a more soothing job. The sunlight dances still, though its patterns change. They watch the changes, mentally putting them together with the memories of a young woman they both knew, both loved and lost too soon.

He sighs finally, one arm leaving their embrace as he fishes for something in his pocket. She isn't bothered much, content and peaceful.

It's his phone he's picked up and she gives him a questioning look as to whom he wants to call now. He smiles reassuringly and she relaxes again.

It doesn't surprise her when she hears him say, "Spence? It's Boyd. Fancy getting Eve and Frankie and meeting us for a pint?"

Once the call is ended, she turns and gives him a gentle, intimate smile. "Family dinner?"

He nods and pulls her away from the fence and the dancing golden lights of the river. She may no longer be with them, the youngest of their team, blue-eyed and golden haired, but tonight she will be like an invisible, but well-remembered presence amongst them.

Warm, golden, fair and white. And very alive.


End file.
